The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed inventions, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Tomato is an important and valuable vegetable crop. Thus, a continuing goal of plant breeders is to develop stable, high yielding tomato hybrids that are agronomically sound. The reasons for this goal are to maximize the amount of fruits produced on the land used (yield) as well as to improve the plant and fruit agronomic qualities. To accomplish this goal, the tomato breeder must select and develop tomato plants that have the traits that result in superior parental lines that combine to produce superior hybrids.